bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
RBE
This article is about the Red Bloon Equivalent. If you're looking for the Rubbish B.F.B. Edit, see this instead. This is the RBE in BTD6. Create your own page if you want one for your own game. Only edit if you've calculated the number of RBE for one round. Make sure it's accurate. In the parentheses is total amount of RBE in the round, excluding regeneration, evolution, and spawning, of course. (Please don't add joke conceptions.) First appearances are noted in bold. RBE #20 Red (20) #30 Red (30) #10 Red, 10 Blue (30) #15 Red, 15 Blue (45) #10 Blue, 14 Red (34) #14 Red, 3 Blue, 3 Green (29) #30 Red, 10 Green (60) #8 Green, 44 Red (68) #3 Yellow, 9 Green, 15 Blue (69) #20 Green, 5 Yellow, 40 Red (120) #42 Red, 3 Pink, 5 Yellow, 10 Green (107) #20 Regen Blue, 7 Regen Yellow (68) #10 Regen Yellow, 9 Pink, 1 Purple '(91) #8 Regen Purple, 3 'Grey (87) #15 Yellow, 1 Orange (90) #4 Black, 1 Regen Purple (58) #1 Regen Orange, 47 Blue, 4 Starburst Grey (176) #14 Regen Purple, 1 Regen Black (97) #2 Regen Orange, 17 Regen Blue (94) #4 White, 4 Regen Purple (76) #4 Purple, 11 Pink, 19 Yellow, 30 Green, 47 Blue, 61 Red (400) #10 Camo Yellow, 1 Camo Black, 15 Regen Grey (248) #5 Regen Grey, 100 Green (365) #1 Orange, 15 Regen Pink, 1 Regen Camo White, 1 Regen Camo Black, 3 Speedy Blue (137) #1 Zebra, 1 Regen Zebra, 27 Red, 21 Camo Grey (354) #6 Zebra (162) #39 Pink, 17 Yellow, 9 Black (380) #27 White, 3 Rainbow '(516) #11 White, 11 Black, 5 Zebra, 1 Rainbow (476) #1 Regen Rainbow, 1 Camo Rainbow (110) #1 'Commando (86) #1 House, 5 Rainbow, 10 Regen Zebra (423) #22 Black, 8 Regen White, 12 Zebra, 2 Rainbow (824) #10 Lead, 2 Glass (380) #25 Purple Bloons, 1 Stat Decreaser Bloon, '1 'Stat Increaser Bloon '(170) #1 'Spawner Zebra (27) #4 Dael, 3 Glass (385) #7 Rainbow, 88 Green, 13 Lead, 1 Spawner Regen Rainbow, 2 Camo Zebra (1,109) #7 Regen Camo Zebra, 17 Yellow, 10 Lead, 34 Yellow, 1 Speedy Black (676) #10 Spawner Black, 3 Ceramic, 16 White (698) #11 Rainbow, 44 Regen Blue, 22 Regen Green, 2 Ceramic (999) #6 Camo Rainbow, 1 Camo Ceramic, 6 Regen Rainbow, 1 Regen Ceramic, 1 Monotonous (900 + 55*Towers) #3 Ceramic, 80 Pink, 11 Lead, 32 Gray, 1 Regen Camo Spawner Starburst Ceramic (1,593) #1 Tree Aerostat '''(315) #17 Lead, 8 Regen Yellow, 1 Orange, 20 '''Chocolate (1,521) #1 M.O.A.B. (680) #130 Regen Purple, 14 Zebra, 1 Regen Lead, 3 Ceramic (1,545) #50 Black, 50 White (1,300) #1 M.O.A.B., 14 Ceramic, 47 Red, 2 Commando (2,759) #1 I.G.B.M. (1,000) #45 Pink, 19 Regen Purple, 1 Red, 4 Ceramic (820) #2 M.O.A.B., 1 Camo Orange (1,390) #3 M.O.A.B. (2,040) #9 Aqua, 70 Lead (2,133) #3 Force Field Bloon, 5 Lead, 3 Orange (615) #1 B.B.B. (10500) #5 Gold, 45 Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. (6,080) #100 Green, 24 Ceramic, 8 Camo Lead (3,396) #3 M.O.A.B., 8 Spawner Ceramic, 1 BTD456Creeper (3,008) #'W.I.N.G.' (700) #1 T.U.R.B.O. (460) #17 Regen Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B., 2 Commando (2,892) #122 Ceramic, 75 Lead (16,665) #7 Regen Camo Spawner Rainbow, 95 Yellow (765) #1 B.F.B. (3,420) #8 Shining, 6 Monotonous (544 + 330*Towers) #20 Regen Ceramic (2,400) #1 Camo Spawner Ceramic, 4 Regen Gold, 5 Speedy Yellow, 9 Black, 9 Monotonous (737 + 495*Towers) #100 Pink, 10 Ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B. (3,060) #1 Evolution, 6 Regen Rainbow (460) #1 Ghost Bloon, 1 B.F.B. (3,420) #44 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 17 Zebra, 12 Speedy Purple, 24 Regen White (1,107) #100 Rainbow, 2 M.O.A.B. (6,860) #55 Ceramic, 17 Zebra, 94 Purple, 19 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 1 Camo Regen Spawner Ceramic (7,857) #1 S.P.I.C.A. / 1 A.R.I.A. (8,840 or 9,840) #60 Regen Ceramic (7,200) #100 Ceramic (12,000) #2 B.F.B., 31 Ceramic, 19 White (10,807) #31 Speedy White, 10 Camo Regen Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. (2,221) #1 C.R.S.G.B. (5,390) #31 M.O.A.B., 17 Monotonous (21,080 + 935*Towers) #170 Regen Camo Rainbow, 1 Regen Camo Shining (9,418) #20 Commando (1,720) #11 Charge, 2 B.F.B., 47 Ceramic, 247 Red, 1 T.U.R.B.O. (13,517) #1 Z.O.M.G. (17,680) #500 Regen Camo Rainbow, 10 B.F.B. (61,700) #1,000 Red, 5 M.O.A.B., 27 Commando, 17 Regen Ceramic, 19 Rainbow (9,807) #1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O. (28,420) #50 Regen Rainbow, 40 Camo Rainbow, 30 Spawner Rainbow, 20 Starburst Rainbow, 1 Camo Regen Spawner Starburst Speedy Rainbow (7,755) #1 Doom Bloon (12,500) #1 E.V.O.L.V.E. (10,390) #100 M.O.A.B. (68,000) #1,000 Blue, 2 B.F.B., 18 Yellow, 49 Regen Spawn Camo Lead, 18 Lead, 70 Regen White, 31 Monotonous (11,631 + 1705*Towers) #1,000 Green, 1 Z.O.M.G., 7 Speedy Black, 24 Camo Regen White, 48 Starburst Ceramic (23,243) #'T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y.' (17,760) #'S.A.K.U.R.A.' (10,523) #'S.L.U.D.G.E.' (22,000) #1,000 Yellow, 5 B.F.B., 19 Ceramic, 85 Regen Lead, 94 Gray (25,897) #25 M.O.A.B., 9 B.F.B., 1 Z.O.M.G. (65,460) #1 Apopalypse/1 Genesis (Hard Mode) (both 20,000). 10 Ceramic Bloons, 1 E.V.O.L.V.E. on easy/medium. (11,410) #25 Camo Force Field Bloons, 1 Attract Protector Force Field Bloon (2,678) #1 Sword Knight Bloon, 1 Blade Knight Bloon '(1688) #? #1 'B.T.D.4.5.6.C.R.E.E.P.E.R. (50,144) #1 S.T.O.N.E (76,624) #? #? #? #? #1 B.E.D.R.O.C.K (183,248) #1 Galaxia Bloon '(3615) #1 'A.D.O.B.E. (11,000) #? #1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O #1 C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., or P.L.A.N.E. (10,000, 20,000, or 30,000) #3 Doom Bloons (37500) #3 Doom Bloons (37500) #2 Doom Bloons (25000) #2 Doom Bloons (25000) #1 O.F.P.9001 (1(wut)) #? #? #1 A.W.E.S.O.M.E. 124-132. ? 133. 1 O.O.Z.E. (255,000) 134-139. ? 140. 1 Extreme T.O.M., F.R.E.D., and H.A.R.R.Y. (19,000) 141-145. ? 146. 1 I.B.T. (20,000) 147-149. ? 150. 1 A.N.C.I.E.N.T., 1 G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. (80,000) 151. 1 P.V.Z.G.U.Y.7.3.3.1. (11,331) 152-159. ? 160. 1 C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., and P.L.A.N.E. (70,000) 161-199. ? 250. 10 BTD456Creeper, 1 Evolution (381) 251-379. ? 380. 1 K.I.N.G. D.E.D.E.D.E. '(96,348 (5 AD) 400. 1 'M.E.T.A.07 (6,185,400) 401. 1 M.E.T.A. K.N.I.G.H.T. '''(121,066 (8 AD) 402-649. ? 650. 10 B.T.D.4.5.6.C.R.E.E.P.E.R., 1 Evolution with the speed of a glued Lead Bloon (501,561) 651-665. ? 666. 1 Z.O.M.G., 2 B.F.B, 4 M.O.A.B, 8 Spawner Ceramic, 16 Camo Spawner Rainbow, 32 Camo Spawner Zebra, 64 Camo Black, 128 Camo White, 256 Speedy Purple, 512 Speedy Pink, 1024 Speedy Yellow, 2048 Speedy Camo Spawner Green (46904) 667-747. ? 748. 1 Hyper Bloon with every property save Everliving (?) 749. 9001 N.O.O.B.s, 1337 Attract E.V.O.L.V.E.s 750. Someone make a conception for this, please. Rounds with a ? have MOAB's, BFB's, ZOMG's, TURBO's, IGBM's, Ceramics, Leads, Commandos, Shocks, Evolutions, Pop-o-Bots (any version) and/or Doom Bloons. Non-MOAB class bloons can be in Regen, Camo, Starburst, Spawner, or/and Speedy properties. Apopalypse Mode RBE The RBE for Apopalypse Mode. '''Bold text indicates first appearance of a bloon/property. #30 Red Bloon's (30) #35 Red Bloons, 15 '''Blue Bloon's (65) #50 Red Bloons, 20 Blue Bloons, 10 'Green Bloon's #25 Blue Blue Bloons, 5 Green Bloons, 25 Red Bloons, 10 Green Bloons, 50 Red Bloons #5 'Yellow Bloon's (Rush), 20 Green Bloons (Rush), 50 Blue Bloons (Rush), 110 Red Bloons (Rush) #125 'F.I.R.S.T.'s (rush), 1337 '''Camo Regen Reds (rush), 9001 'Clear Bloon's (rush) Please add more! :) Category:Public Pages Category:Lists